


Laugh

by yellowvim



Category: Free!
Genre: Drabble, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, Rin is adorable, cuteness, laughing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 16:02:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10834608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowvim/pseuds/yellowvim
Summary: Your laugh gives him butterflies.





	Laugh

**Author's Note:**

> Also on my DA, check it out! ZigsterBruh420 (sad name I know pls dont roast me)

He loved your laugh. He loved your laugh more than anything else in the world. Your laugh brought light to any dark situation. And hearing you laugh because of another guy infuriated him.

Another laugh passed your lips as you threw your head back. It came out loud and more like a cackle than a laugh. But even the loud cackles made him happy. 

Rin watched begrudgingly, leaning on a tree. You currently sat on a swing, next to Momo, who was also on a swing.

Gou had arranged a little picnic in a nearby park, inviting the Iwatobi Swim Club, obviously, along with a few of the Samezuka Swim Club. Mainly just Rin's closest friends - Sosuke, Nitori, and Momo had invited himself after hearing Gou would be there. And you had tagged along because you were close with the whole group. They were your 'clique'.

After finally having enough, Rin stomped his way over to you and huffed. He childishly crossed his arms over his chest. The laughing ceased, and you both tilted your heads, looking up at him. Momo smiled brightly.

"Hey, Babe," a smile graced your lips as you stood up, wrapping your arms around him, "What's up?"

He growled in response, glaring down at Momo. The shorter boy squeaked and jumped up, avoiding Rin's stare. You raised an eyebrow at your boyfriend.

"What's got your panties in a twist?"

"You were flirting," he mumbled, avoiding your gaze.

"I wasn't flirting. And if he was, he wasn't very good. I thought he was just making conversation," you said, sitting back down on the swing.

"Fine, he was flirting. Either way, I didn't like it,"

"Rin... are you jealous?" your lips twitched into a smirk as you stared up the the teen from your place on the swing. He blushed, not at all denying your accusation. A giggled left your lips, causing butterflies to fill his chest. He loved your laugh. His embarrassment melted away as the angelic noise left your lips. In one swift movement, he had you flush against him. He buried his face in your hair, inhaling deeply.

"I love your laugh," he mumbled, placing a soft kiss against your neck. You smiled widely, wrapping your arms around his torso to hug him back tightly.

"I love you, Rin,"

"I love you, too, [Name],"


End file.
